Patent Document 1 describes a method in which, as an alternate of a terminal function key whose purpose of use is determined with respect to each program, another terminal function key prepared in advance in a file is used.
Patent Document 2 describes a method in which various applications are controlled by unified key operations, by storing operation information on various applications in an external file and by recognizing information on a command of an input device through input operation and an integrated data monitor.
Patent Document 3 describes an apparatus in which, with respect to each application, a request for selecting an appropriate one from among connected control units is displayed, and the selected control unit is set as an input device for the corresponding application.